The Real Me ON HIATUS
by Emilyrose48
Summary: In Tokyo, Japan the only stars people talk about is MJSY and ETSY. It stood for Mikan Josephina Sakura Yukihara and Emilyn Sakura Yukihara. They are both 16. Both are best friends with Hotaru Imai. Mikan is moving to a new school called Gakuen Alice. At first everyone jumps on Mikan because they know she is MJSY and she thinks life there is hell. She's going to stay there in a dorm
1. Chapter 1: The Move

The Real Me

Summary:

In Tokyo, Japan the only stars people talk about is MJSY and ETSY. It stood for Mikan Josephina Sakura Yukihara and Emilyn Sakura Yukihara. They are both 16. Both are best friends with Hotaru Imai. Mikan is moving to a new school called Gakuen Alice and Emilyn leaves to America. At first everyone jumps on Mikan because they know she is MJSY and she thinks life there is hell. But that wasn't the worst thing at their school. Mikan has to be partners with a "Heart Throb" named Natsume Hyuuga. She believes he is an idiot and is really dumb. Mikan works for Alicia who makes her become the most dangerous person in the world along with Emilyn. They are both cold and stoic. Mikan and Emilyn passed Elementary School when they were 6 years old, they passed Middle School when they were 7, and they passed High school when they were 8. Alicia Forces them to go to High School again!

Chapter 1: Moving

Mikan' P.O.V

"Mikan you are going to High School again and you better make new friends!" exclaimed Alicia.

"WHAT!"

I'm Mikan and I'm 16. I have 593 college degrees and most of them are from universities. You might think of me as some scary person who will kill me if I want to, but im not really like that. I only kill the criminals. I considered very intelligent and antisocial, but I personally don't care. One friend is enough for me.

I change into a black T-shirt with a white and grey skull on it. I put on size 0 black skinny jeans and I put a leather jacket over it. Then I put on a black and blue cap on my head. I run run to the bathroom and do everything I need. Personally I think going to school AGAIN is a big pain in the butt. I grab my keys and my bag. I start up my motorcycle and I drive to school.

'Well here goes' I thought.

"Good morning class. We're having a new student yayyy." Narumi said in a singsong voice.

'Is he gay?' I thought. I raised my eyebrow. I stepped inside and as soon as I did, it was the worst mistake of my life.

'OMG ITS MJSY'

'OH GOD SHE'S HOT'

'DO YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND?'

'MARRY ME'

I said the only thing I could think of…

"Fuck off!" I said glaring at them.

It was a dead silence. It was perfect but Narumi had to come in and ruin the moment.

"Well you all know her so no introductions. Mikan you sit next to Natsume and he will be your partner! Good luck! Byeeee!" he said running off to god knows where.

I sat down and put my bag at the side of the desk. I took out a book called "Catching Fire" (in this fanfic she knows many languages… I'm sorry if u guys don't like this) and began reading. I could feel the guy next to me (Natsume) staring at me and pretending to read his manga. Pervert. This is so stupid. If he wants to stare at me whatever but at least give a heads up. I sighed.

"Dude, stop staring at me." I said calmly.

"Don't compliment yourself you're not even hot," He said smirking as if he had won something.

"I'd rather be called ugly than hot. Those who think of themselves as "hot" or whatever is very vain and might currently be mistaken." I said in a-matter-of-fact tone.

He was shocked as if he has never spoken like that before. Finally peace and quiet. As I was about to continue reading again some sluts slammed their hands onto my desk and forced my chin up so I could face them.

"How dare you speak to Natsume-sama that way!?" She exclaimed about to slap me.

I grabbed her wrist quickly and twisted it. "What's so wrong with that? I can easily squash you like a bug. I can speak to anyone anyway I like and no I don't think I'm more superior than all of you but at least I know how to protect myself from sluts like you. Who do you guys think you are?

"I am Luna Koizumi and my parents own the 4th most richest company in Japan!" The blonde one said idiotically.

"Okay…. I'm Mikan and my sister and I own the richest companies in the world and are chained to a-lot of rich companies. I can easily bankrupt you."

Her face turned red with rage and embarrassment. "You'll regret this Yukihara!" and then she left.

Hm this is going to be a nice year. I smirked and then left to go to my dorm

**Well what do you guys think? Is it good or bad? Please review because i want to know whats good or bad. Please excuse my grammar.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Pervert

**Author Note:**

**Special thanks to ****XDestined AngelX ****for being my first Follower and the person who added this to her favorite stories**

**I don't own Gakuen Alice!**

Chapter 2

**Mikan's P.O.V**

"Another day. Ughh what did I do to earn this terrible punishment (apologies to the ones who like school)" I thought.

I opened the door to my classroom and walk to my desk casually. I can feel their stars on me. It's like they're trying to burn holes into my back. Suddenly 2 people come to my desk. 'What now? Well at least they're not sluts" I thought.

"Hi I'm Anna and this is my cousin Nonoko." The pink one said. I looked toward the other one. She had straight midnight blue hair. I noticed that they both look the same.

"Twins?" I asked.

"No we're not twins we just look the same. Hey can I ask you a question? Why don't you where the school uniform? Every day you wear clothes that look like they're for punks or Goths (no offence to those who are either of those or people who like them)," Said Nonoko.

"I hate girly stuff like skirts and dresses that's why. Plus my favorite colors are black, red, blue, and white." I said

"Wow you're so cool. Want to be friends?" They asked in unison with puppy dog eyes.

"Tch whatever," I said.

When they walked away I returned away. What do they mean I dress like a punk? Today I was wearing a red and black checkered shirt with a few black stripes and long size 0 super skinny jeans. I wore my usual black cap with blue and white lines. For my shoes I wore "Boot shoes" (to see it go here: ) .

It was my first day with jin-jin. He doesn't seem too nice. I don't like him, but he's may teacher so that is the problem. When he came in he directly started the lesson without noticing me. How rude. When he noticed me he wrote a really easy problem in which nobody knew.

**45 45 / 5 / 9 =? **

"Mrs. Sakura Yukihara I suppose you know the answer to this." He said.

"Yes I do. It is 1,371. You should try harder problems are you even a teacher for math or are you just a stupid replacement for someone else?" I asked.

He tried to shoot a lightning bolt at me but I also have an alice. My alices are nullification, S.E.C, water, fire, and insertion. Did I forget I'm half magics? Magics is another dimension where you can do anything you want with your powers and not have to worry about losing your life. Being magics is like having all the alices in the world but being able to use it freely without any problems. Anyways back to the story.

"Why the hell can I not electrocute you?" Jinno yelled. His face was flushed with anger.

"One of my alices are nullification and I'm half magics so you can't hurt me with any alice." I stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Damn you all!" he shouted and with that he stormed out the door.

I went to the chalk board and I wrote "**FREE DAY (YOUR WELCOME)."**

I walked out the door with my backpack and headed to the library to study more mathematics books and history books of all grades including grade school books. I also picked out some English books so I can review. All together I had like 12 books. When I was on my last book I was suddenly, rudely interrupted by my idiotic partner.

"Oi you. It's time for lunch. Get up and lets go, stupid." He muttered.

"You do notice I am smarter than the entire school combined and I don't eat lunch or dinner so it doesn't matter that I don't go whether I want to or not. I'm am also not stupid saying that you barely know calculus and you haven't even studied the SAT book once. I can also explode the fact that you have a sister in the AAO and you haven't even thought once of going there to save your own life just because it's a suicidal mission." I said.

"That's not true!" He screamed.

"Then why didn't you try yet hm? Selfish guys like you shouldn't even take a mission if they care so much about their life. A person who goes on a mission is supposed to be strong and smart. They are also suppose to be strong willed and professional, but you are none of those" I said

He said nothing. Just as I thought he was lying all this time. No one understands. I went on more suicidal missions than he ever did. I risked my life to save many people but at the same time I killed the ones who worked for the AAO. I walked away from him but o had only one brief not

"Selfish bastard. Go rot in hell. If you can't even save your own sister then you shouldn't even be here." I said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Natsume's P.O.V:**

"Who the hell does that bitch think she is? I care for my sister more than I bet she cares for hers. Damn you." I thought.

I put back on my cold façade and kept on walking. When I arrived in the cafeteria I heard Ruka yelling "Natsume! Over here!"

I walked over and there I saw Imai, Koko, Kitsume (sorry I don't know how to spell his name), Anna, Nonoko, and Ruka. The last person I saw was the one I didn't want to see. Mikan.

"I thought you said you don't eat lunch or dinner." I smirked but it faded as soon as I saw that she was unaffected. She opened one of her eyes and said, "I don't. I wouldn't be here right now if I wasn't suppose to perform in 2 minutes. I'm going to go get ready."

She went on stage wearing the same outfit she wore on the first day of school. The whole school started cheering, well except me. They are going to be so sad that she is going to sing badly. I smirked.

Kesha: Die Young

(Play: watch?v=jKknG8b-Z-4 )

I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums  
Oh what a shame that you came here with someone  
So while you're here in my arms  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

We're gonna die young  
We're gonna die young

Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

[Beat break]

Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

Young hearts, out our minds  
Runnin like we outta time  
Wild childs, lookin' good  
Livin hard just like we should

Don't care whose watching when we tearing it up (You Know)  
That magic that we got nobody can touch (For sure)

Looking for some trouble tonight  
Take my hand, I'll show you the wild, side  
Like it's the last night of our lives  
We'll keep dancing till we die

I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums  
Oh what a shame that you came here with someone  
So while you're here in my arms,  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

We're gonna die young  
We're gonna die young

Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

[Beat break]

Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

Young hunks, taking shots  
Stripping down to dirty socks  
Music up, gettin' hot  
Kiss me, give me all you've got  
It's pretty obvious that you've got a crush (you know)  
That magic in your pants, it's making me blush (for sure)

Looking for some trouble tonight  
Take my hand i'll show you the wild side  
Like it's the last night of our lives  
We'll keep dancing till we die

I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums  
Oh what a shame that you came here with someone  
So while you're here in my arms,  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums  
Oh what a shame that you came here with someone  
So while you're here in my arms  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

We're gonna die young  
We're gonna die young

Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

I widened my eyes. She sang her song perfectly like she never had any auto-tune. She had a loud and clear voice. She sang with passion and this was the only time I've seen her smile or look like she's having fun. She looked really nice when she was up there, her smile, and her eyes looked beautiful. She looks like a goddess, she's stunning. What the hell am I thinking? I'm suppose to hate her not like her. Damn I'm such an idiot.

Suddenly a voice interrupted me.

"Yes you are. A very big idiot indeed. Not very bright really." It said in a cold voice but somehow is wasn't as cold as I thought it would be.

I looked up and there I saw her… again.

"What the hell do you want? My autograph?" I mocked.

"Hyuuga, drop dead. You're not even famous. Oh what was that I heard in your mind? Am I really that stunning, Hyuuga? You said I looked like a goddess. I shall take that as an insult." She said without any emotions. She smirked though.

I blushed, but no one could see it because I hid it with my raven bangs. My face turned as crimson as my eyes.

"Beat it Yukihara." I said.

"I would love to leave this school but because of my stupid contract with Alicia I am no eligible to do so unless I get her permission which is not very likely or when I am 30 which is in 14 more years." She said.

I was out of lines to say. She beat me but I will win next time, no one beats me more than once (besides Imai). I went to go fuck with Luna Koizumi. She was hot but she is a slut like what Yukihara said.

~ To Be Continued ~

**Please tell me your ideas or pm becuase i am running out of ideas lol but dont worry because i am not going to stop uploading. If you wanna know where i get my ideas it just so happens i get these ideas because I'm always day dreaming lol :)**


	4. Sorry not a chapter Author's Note

Author Note:

I apologize to all my viewers that I am going to start slowing down on uploading because I really am running low on ideas and it will take me a while to think for more ideas. Please be patient and I will try my best. I am NOT going to stop uploading though. Thank you!


	5. Chapter 4: Vacation or nightmare?

I'm sorry I couldn't (or didn't) feel like updating. Sorry it took so long. Seriously I literally need more ideas.

I don't own Gakuen Alice it only belongs to the writer or the owner of the manga/anime.

**Chapter****3**

"MIKAAAAANNNNN!"

Thump. Ow. I just fell off my bed. Wow thank you Alicia for waking my up in such a loud, rude, idiotic way. I've never been woken up before like that. Thank you. NOT.

"What the fuck is wrong with you. Its only 8 in the morning." I complained.

I put on a black thin sweater under a jean jacket and grabbed dark blue super skinny jeans and did all the things I needed. I raced off to school while hearing Alicia scream "You forgot your breakfast!"

Oops my bad. All well. When I went to my classroom I slammed the door open. It was kind of awkward seeing most of the class staring at me like I'm some sort of lunatic who came from planet Mars. I stared back at them but being me I had an emotionless face. I looked at the like I was bored which I am.

"Sorry I'm late." I muttered as I walked calmly to my seat. When I sat the teacher and the students' eyes were still on me except this time it wasn't straight at me it was next to my at Hyuuga, I noticed he was staring at me at blushing a little bit, but I ignored him.

"Mikan Sakura Yukihara do you have anything to say about where or what you're doing next week?" Jin-Jin said while raising his eyebrows.

"Oh right. I am going to Cancun next month so I will not be participating in class and I am also allowed to bring 8 people so I will be choosing if I want to bring anyone or not thank you." I said looking straight ahead.

"KYAHHHH!"

Oh no. I shouldn't have said that. Now people are going to run after me begging for them to go with me. Good bye Emilyn. Hello hell.

"W-well f-free day," Jinno- sensei stuttered. He walked out the door rigidly.

"Mikan Mikan! Can you take us with you?" asked Anna and Nonoko.

"Whatever." I said.

"Kyaaaa! I need to pack. What am I going to do? Lip gloss, dresses, bikinis, shorts, tops, shoes, flip flops I need them all! Maybe I can buy it there? I should have-" they said.

"Don't buy anything there. Just buy it here." I interrupted. (Btw there is nothing wrong with Cancun.)

"Thanks!" They're seriously not twins?

They ran off to where ever they needed to go. I already know who I need to go with me, Hotaru, Ruka, Natsume, Anna, Nonoko, Koko, Kitsume, and Yuu. Why? Because Ruka won't go without Natsume and Anna won't go without Nonoko who won't go without Koko who won't go without Kitsume who won't go without Yuu. Hotaru will obviously go whether I want her to go or not.

~1 month later~

This is the plane so get in. If you spill anything I will make you pay for the cleaning and fuel just saying." I said as I showed them my private airplane.

"Ok!" they all yelled except for Hotaru (who was taking pictures), Ruka, and Natsume. They just stood there silently while the others climbed into the airplane while struggling to get there bags into the airplane. Weaklings.

While I was driving the airplane I heard a song that I sang. Most likely one or some of them brought/ bought my CDs and brought them in the airplane.

Light Up The World. 

Glee

hey-hey-hey you and me keep on dancing in the dark,  
it's been tearing me apart, never knowing what we are.  
hey-hey-hey you and me keep on trying to play it cool,  
now it's time to make a move and that's what I'm gonna do.

lay it all down  
Brittany:  
got something to say  
Artie:  
lay it all down  
Brittany:  
throw your doubt away  
Artie:  
do or die now  
Brittany:  
step onto the plate  
Artie and Brittany:  
blow the door wide open like up up and away

Let's light up the world tonight  
you gotta give up the bark and bite  
i know that we got the love alright  
come on and li~li~light it up, light it up tonight

hey-hey-hey you and me turn it up ten thousand watts.  
tell me why we've gotta stop, i just want to let it rock.

hey~hey~hey you and me keep on staring at the road,  
like we don't know where to go, step back, let me take control.

lay it all down

got something to say

lay it all down

throw your doubt away

do or die now

step onto the plate

blow the door wide open like up up and away

let's light up the world tonight  
you gotta give up the bark and bite  
i know that we got the love alright  
come on and li~li~light it up, light it up tonight

hey hey hey you.  
hey hey hey you.  
hey hey hey you.  
hey hey hey you.

lay it all down,  
got something to say.  
lay it all down,  
throw your doubt away.  
do or die now,  
step onto the plate  
blow the door wide open like up up and away

let's light up the world tonight  
you gotta give up the bark and bite  
i know that we got the love alright  
come on and li~li~light it up, light it up tonight

I knew bringing them here was going to be trouble. Damn I want to shut off the music so fucking badly right now. How do people get this noisy outside of class but is able to shut their mouths when they're in class?

"Hey! Shut up and turn it down a notch. It's so damn noisy. Just because I'm a multi- tasker doesn't mean I can withstand or tolerate noise that is at least up to the max volume. Now shut up and let me concentrate here." I said in a calm voice. I said it through the speaker too.

**Well? How was it? I'm so sorry I haven't been here in a while. I had a lot of homework and my mom won't let me get on the computer that much without always asking me if there's a test. Well please review of favorite this if u like it and share this with others who might like this.**

**Thank you!**


	6. Sad Note and Author

Note:

Hi I've done some thinking and I've decided to disown this fanfic. Well there are not a lot of people who think my idea of Mikan having a twin and being the world's dangerous person being that great. I'm sorry to those who like this fanfic but I only created this fanfic to show my ideas of how Mikan could be but I guess my ideas are stupid. Well all I can say is that please do not copy this fanfic or continue it. I might add to it and continue it again if I see more review or favorites so that I know that people actually like it but until then I will lay off writing more. I hope you understand and thanks to those who supported me all this way.


	7. Chapter 6: Mikan's Past

**Well all I can say is that I am re- continuing this fan fiction thanks to the review I read from "Guest." I do not know her/his actual username because it wouldn't say. I want to dedicate this chapter to him or her**

**Review Replies~**

**Guest: Thanks for the idea and I will be using it for this fanfic :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**Chapter 6**

Mikan's Past:

Mikan walked downstairs with her sister, Emilyn in search for her mother. It was their birthday and it was also New Years. They were both born on New Years, January 1st. They are very different. Mikan has always been cold and she always has a poker face while Emilyn has a grin on her face and she was actually very dumb. Emilyn's personality was "happy-go-lucky."

"Mikan nee-chan!" Emilyn screamed jumping on her. Her body was glued on Mikan's. Emilyn was indeed short compared to Mikan even though Mikan did not have her growth spurt.

Boom! Mikan used her ice gun to shoot her, Emilyn was actually lucky she had a thick skull or her bones would have been broken by now. Mikan's ice gun looked like a gigantic fat gun loaded with think metal on the outside and dry ice in this inside as bullets.

"Onee –chan!" Emilyn cried as waterfalls spilled down from her eyes.

Mikan walked away emotionlessly. 'Happy birthday'

"Good Morning Girls! Happy 5th birthday!" Yuka/ Mom exclaimed.

"Shut up! I'm trying to sleep!" Mikan shouted.

"Mou. . . so mean." Emilyn and Yuka said in unison.

Meanwhile:

Izumi Yukihara was rushing home in his car going way over the speed limit.

"Damn it. I need to go and congratulate my girls." Izumi said.

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPP! (cue the flashing lights and all that dramatic stuff XD)

He widened his eyes.

"NOOOO!" he screamed.

He saw the ambulance before he drifted off into a dream of only black walls and a miniature form of himself. He luckily made it alive he was sentenced out of the hospital that night. He walked into the streets as fast as he could so he could make it in time to see his special angels (Emilyn: angel, Mikan: Dark angel).

When he finally made it on the doorstep of his home, you could hear a small boom! He dropped dead on his porch bleeding. A bullet had shot through his back. He was dead.

Mikan sensed that something was wrong because she heard the slight boom. She has very good hearing. She peered out the window and saw her father dead on the porch. She was horrified to see that. She didn't want to tell Emilyn or her mother. She knew there was going to be consequences but she didn't tell them anyways for the sake of their hearts. She didn't want them to be broken hearted on a special day where all of them were happy so she kept it a secret for the day.

Next Day:

"Mommy! Me and Mikan woke up already!" Emilyn said as she launched herself on Yuka.

"Shut Up!" Yuka screamed while slapping Emilyn.

Emilyn started crying.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Mikan screamed.

"You killed the one I loved. You saw it! That's why you're not crying. You killed him. My husband. You're a terrible kid. Get out!" Yuka screeched.

Yuka went to the phone book and dialed the number of the trainer, Alicia. She said some words that wasn't any language on Earth. It was magics. Soon after that, they took Mikan and Emilyn away with Alicia. They were also told that Yuka committed suicide. 7 years later they found out that she was still alive.

**Well how was it? This was mainly just Mikan's past of how she became the most dangerous. So basically what it's saying is that Mikan spent most of her life training and signing papers. Her only friend was number 2, Ralph who I will introduce next chapter and Hotaru. Well please review and tell me what you think. Thank you **


	8. Author Note 2 and Review Replies

Author Note:

Please read this even though it might bore you to tears. I wanted to thank you guys a lot for all the helpful comments and the encouragement I get from the reviews. I can tell that all the reviews were sincere. It made me feel very happy that people still read this and take their own time to make reviews. I actually cried a little bit while reading these reviews. I'm still crying right now as well and is you are reading this I am going to show some Review Replies.

Review Replies~

**Kuro Neko 12**: I appreciate the fact that you think I have pure talent. When I was young I used to make scary murder stories. At first my classmates said it was hilarious so I was very happy and your comment made me want to maybe become a real author when I grow up. Thank you.

**Serpentine's Fangs:** Thank you for letting me know that the title of my story is exactly the same as meLria's story. I've only read one of her stories which is "No cheating" but that was a long time ago so I didn't realize that it had the same title. I never meant to deceive anyone so I'm sorry if I accidently fooled you. Well to tell you the truth, meLria's story actually seems more interesting so I'm glad you also like mine. I also did copy and pasted the songs so I will make the acknowledgements at some point of time but not right now because I have to do something in a few days so I don't know if I can do it right no. Sorry.

**Nyan Nyan (Guest): ** I like the fact that you tried to give me an idea of that but the only problem is, is that I wanted Mikan to be more of a free spirit and I wanted her to seem very smart as if she is the daughter of Athena (Greek god of Wisdom and battle) even though this story is not suppose to be about Greek Mythology. Maybe if I run out of ideas which I sometimes do I can use your idea as one of the chapters.

**GuestChrystal: **Thanks for the fact that you think my stories are a bit more interesting than someone else's but I'm only a beginner at this so I think my stories are far less interesting than someone that has been here for a long time, but thanks to the fact that you might think that mine is better than someone else's. Let's keep that to ourselves because I do not want anyone to get mad at me or anything. I don't not want this to be hurtful to anyone who writes stories. Thank you.

**Guest:** Thank you for telling me that you're a girl and I will always remember the ones who supported me all this way and of course I will ignore the flames. Thank You.

To those which I did not reply to I do not want you to be hurt or anything but I think I have nothing to say because your reviews said enough but not in a hurtful way. You guys are also helpful in any sort of way so thanks.


	9. VERY SAD NOTE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ

Hi! It's Emilyrose48 or the Author. I just wanted you guys to know that this will be on HIATUS. If I don't update in a month than anyone can PM me to take over the story. You can only get the story IF I say you can. Thank you for all the support you gave me and If I have time on another computer I might be able to keep the story. If you're going to ask me why I'm doing this than I'll tell you. My computer does not work for Microsoft or any writing system so I can't continue to write sorry!

-Emilyrose48


	10. SORRY FOR THE NOTES! THIS IS IMPORTANT!

Hey guys! I wanted to apologize because I haven't been updating lately. I was busy studying for CST and my mother made me go to tutoring so my weekends are booked. I also had to go to the gym which made me lose more time for publishing. I also wanted to tell you guys one thing: I'm restarting the story. DO NOT PANIC because there will still be MJSY and all that stuff but I wanted to change the beginning into a more original type instead of Mikan in front of the classroom introducing herself and all that stuff. Oh and I'm sorry if this is bad for you BUT I am changing Alice Academy into a music school with no magic or alices. Sorry. I hope you guys still love me . I understand if you don't .

Love,

Emilyrose48


End file.
